Grayson Kent
Character : Grayson Kent Status: Dead (body), Alive (Soul in Ian Holt body) Gender = Male Occupation = Lawyer (formerly) First Appearance = Pilot Last Appearance = It had to be you Name: Grayson Kent Portrayed By = Jackson Hurst Grayson Kent is a lawyer at Harrison & Parker, and one of the main characters of the series. He was Deb Dobkins's boyfriend until her death. Still mourning her, he started working at Harrison and Parker, the same law firm Jane (who was now inhabited by Deb's soul) works in. They become really good friends who often ask advice from each other, while Jane keeps her feelings hidden. He seems to have great respect for Jane's abilities as a lawyer and he cares about her to some extent. Early life Grayson was raised by his mother and stepfather, whom he considers his dad. His biological father left when Grayson was 3 after losing the family finances in a scam. Season 1 In the first episode, Grayson becomes a new lawyer at Harrison and Parker. He is aware of Kim Kaswell's attraction to him but ignores it as he is still pining for Deb. He eventually kisses Kim and they have a short-lived fling. During the course of their relationship, he admits to Deb/Jane that he saw some of Deb in Kim but Kim later ends the relationship because she feels he isn't ready to be with her, despite Deb/Jane's approval. Season 2 Grayson begs Parker to represent Jane at her disbarment hearing when Tony Castro refuses. In the middle of the season he meets Vanessa Hemmings, a lawyer who works together with him and Jane on a case involving two sisters. They have great chemistry and soon he begins dating her. Jane becomes jealous of Vanessa but continues to hide her feelings from Grayson. They become serious as Vanessa decides that she wants her parents to meet him. Her parents make him very nervous as they talk about marriage and children and he is unsure whether he wants to settle down. He then breaks up with Vanessa because he feels that he is not ready to marry h er. At the same time, he asks Jane to dinner where he informs her that he is going to propose to Vanessa that night because he did not want to lose another great woman and he asks Jane to be his best man. Jane becomes very upset and stomps out of the restaurant passing Vanessa angrily as she is now entering. As she crosses the street and makes it to the other side, Grayson runs after her, confused about her behavior, and gets struck by a van in the middle of the road. Jane then runs to him as he lays in a puddle of blood. He smiles at her and says "Deb" before closing his eyes. Season 3 In the third season, Grayson has been unconscious for several days but is frequently visited by Jane and Vanessa. Jane holds his hand at one point telling him she is Deb and begs him to wake up. He does wake up but then does not recognize her. The doctor then tells her he has lost his memory for a short while but would gain it back soon. Jane visits him again but it is revealed that he only remembers what happened before the the dinner, his memory of what happened between him and Jane after that was gone. He tells Jane that he and Vanessa are getting married in a month's time and asks her to be his best man again to which she then finally agrees. In the second episode he is has mostly recovered and returns to work. He asks Jane to help him with his wedding, which she agrees to. Vanessa then leaves him at the altar. Season 4 In the fourth season, Grayson becomes aware of his feelings for Jane despite her relationship with Owen. After Jane and Owen return from Italy, Grayson continues to work with Jane and suppress his feelings. At her wedding Jane has difficulty with her dress and Grayson goes to check on her. They kiss, Owen sees them and faints from a heart attack. Owen's fate remains a mystery. Season 6 Grayson learns the truth about Jane's identity. He begins to date Jane. He is shot and nearly killed and wants to propose but dies before doing it. Indeed the bullet in his chest causes complications, but despite efforts by the hospital staff to save him, he is pronounced dead. After his death, he meets Fred and finds out there are no more return buttons in any of the computers . Grayson is returned to Earth from Fred's help in the body of Ian Holt, a death row inmate who was executed for murder two minutes earlier. Jane must try to prove his innocence to save his life before he is executed once again the following day. However, they run into problems due to Grayson having no memories of whether Ian is guilty or not. Ian is declared not guilty. Grayson has trouble adjusting to his new life as Ian and begins a new relationship with Jane and tries to start where they last left off. Grayson discovers with Ian who was once a good piano player, and that he didn't show up to play for Teri's talent competition. Relationships Deb Dobkins Grayson was dating Deb and was planning to propose before her accident occurred. Grayson spends a lot of time trying to get over Deb but it isn't til season 2 when he plans on proposing to his girlfriend at the time, Vanessa- a very smart and beautiful lawyer. Jane Bingum Jane was the one who recommended Grayson to Parker. He respects her and has asked for her advice many times. In season 4, Grayson begins to show feeling for Jane and has attempted to tell her. However, Luke prevents him long enough to have Jane proposed to Owen. When he seemingly disappears, Grayson comforts her throughout that time, increasing his feelings for her. In Jane's Getting Married, he finally confessed his true feelings for her and they share a kiss. However, Owen has watched the scene and has a heart attack, prompting Jane and Grayson to worry about him. Jay Parker Parker is Grayson's boss at Harrison & Parker who once left, but came back. Kim Kaswell In season 1, Kim becomes interested in Grayson. Eventually they kiss. Kim decides to not let it go further because in her opinion Grayson isn't ready for a new relationship yet. However, Grayson later pursues her himself and they date for a while. Still, he can't seem to let Kim into the house he and Deb shared. Kim realizes that he isn't ready to let go of Deb and ends the relationship. Vanessa Hemmings Grayson propsed to Vanessa in the last episode of season 2, after representing a client that taught him that life is too short to wait. Grayson proposes to Vanessa, and on the wedding day Vanessa cancels the wedding, and Vanessa breaks up with Grayson and everyone lived happily ever after. Category:Main Cast Category:People who know that Jane is Deb Category:Lawyers Category:Male Characters Category:Works at H&P Category:Characters Category:People who have been in an accident Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Main Characters Category:Main characters [6